Talk:Kurenai Yūhi
Relationships Did Kurenai and Asuma marry or did she just get pregnent with his child? :No, she didn't get married...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 07:10, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Is the kid a girl or a boy? :::Dunno, It hasn't been revealed yet...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 07:14, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I see a wedding ring here http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/406/13/ --Blaublau94 (talk) 18:04, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::I see a ring. What makes you think it's a wedding ring? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:17, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, traditionally a ring worn on the left hand signifies an engagement or marriage. However, I don't know if that holds true in Japan, so wether or not Kishimoto understands the significance and it applies is unknown. So it may be a moot point.--Gamebrain89 (talk) 03:21, May 30, 2010 (UTC) about her child, i think a girl at trivia masashi stated her child is girl --Jumpjet (talk) 09:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :it's still an assumption. Kishimoto is entitled to change his mind.--Cerez365™☺ 10:02, April 25, 2011 (UTC) i want the baby to be a girl. masashi said he was gonna make it a girl Nature type I thought you have to have to nature types to be a Jonin? Kurenai dosen't look like she uses any elements and all she knows is genjutsu.. :She's a genjutsu Expert, and just because she hasn't shown any use, doesn't mean she cant use...She might prefer genjutsu to ninjutsu...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 07:38, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Not to mention the fact that being able to use two natures isn't a requirement for becoming a jōnin. It's just that most jōnin can do that. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:50, September 2, 2009 (UTC) She's a genjutsu type in other words a yin user and if you remember in chapter 548 the second mizukage said he was a yin type in other words a genjutsu user We know. I am justtrying to figure out how to add it since the Yin article doesn't have a infobox I could just add her name to.Umishiru (talk) 17:49, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Eyes Shounun, do NOT delete this again. I was just asking if there was any indication of what her eyes were. I seriously doubt that they are normal. The article says they aren't Doujutsu, but what then? DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 13:54, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Uniquely drawn eyes. Same way how the Yamanaka clan's eyes are unique, same way Naruto and the Fourth have such piercing blue eyes, same reason why Uchiha typically have dead black orbs for eyes. It's just unique, nothing to fret over.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) photo could someone put a new photo this one's color is well...differnt than its supposed to be.-- (talk) 01:22, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Which photo? ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 01:49, March 14, 2010 (UTC) He/she means profile image, and yes it's clearly dull, if it's fine to use a Shippuden image I've got one right here. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 23:07, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Hair Jutsu In the Kurama anime filler, Kurenai enters the Kurama residence by apearing as a mass of hair that tehn expandes and reveals to be her. Is that a genjutsu, or oyher jutsu, and if it is do I creat it (or someone else)? Any explanation to that? L Mars (talk) 02:31, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :If it was a genjutsu, who was it directed to? Seams more like ninjutsu to me. Jacce | Talk | 06:48, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Top Genjutsu Specialist.........??? Who said this? Or is an anime-only statement? As far as I know, the Third Hokage said that she was in a filler arc but other than that, I don't think it was mentioned. Tracking Jutsu In about episode 204 or 205 Kurenai made hand signs and then focused and she immediately knew that there were ninja around. Should this jutsu be added??? i think it should at least be mentioned in her article, what about the rest of you? (talk) 08:07, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Desired opponent When the Third Databook states that she doesn't want to fight anyone the First Databook states she wants to fight Asuma. Should it be noted?--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:32, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Why do you need a second opinion about everything? If you think an edit should be made then just make it. ~SnapperT '' 21:42, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Well someone might delete his edit, and some people feel things like this should be discussed and there's nothing wrong with that. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 22:52, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Your signature sure does take a lot of space... just sayin' '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 22:54, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I know I'm thinking about getting rid of it, it's too bothersome. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben :::This isn't the Bleach wiki; you don't need a sysop's permission to contribute. This wiki encourages making edits you believe improve the article and only using the talk page for edits that are reverted. ~SnapperT '' 23:14, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well don't really know what the Bleach Wiki has to do with this considering I'm not a heavy editor on there. I edit the Fairy Tail Wiki. That's nice to encourage making the edits and all that, but there's no need to be rude about it. There are plenty of ways to get your point across without being rude. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben :::::I'm sure no one was trying to be rude. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 00:42, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::True, well I apologize. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben Lol Snapper not trying to be rude >.> And it does take up a lot of space when you edit but it's pretty to look at...just saying ^_^ --Cerez☺ (talk) 01:05, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I was extremely happy with how the end result looked until I saw the huge amount of space it took up when I signed my signature. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben Kurama Clan Arc The Karama Clan Arc has some incorrect information. He couldn't tell where she was by the blood of a shuriken, she stabbed herself to break out of the genjutsu and that was how she got hit with the shuriken. --Yamanaka Ino (talk) 13:37, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :then fix it friend.--Cerez™☺ 15:21, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Whenever there is a problem with an article, feel free to edit it. Worst case scenario, it gets reverted. If the information that you add is factual, though, then it's far more likely that another editor will improve upon your work or leave it alone.Ryne 91 (talk) 15:23, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright, gotcha --Yamanaka Ino (talk) 16:24, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Different village Can someone tell me when the anime said she was of a different village? I don't remember it in the manga. '' ~ Fmakck© '' (Images| ) 02:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :It wasn't in the manga but I believe that it was said during that Yakumo fiasco. However it's already in the trivia and her background section should reflect this.--Cerez™☺ 02:41, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I didn't even watch that arc, oh well I guess. '' ~ Fmakck© '' (Images| ) 02:46, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I remember it doesn't said that Kurenai is from another village. Just says she is the most professional genjutsu user in Konoha.-- :::It was said in the anime that she's from another village. However the manga goes against that entirely.--Cerez365™ 14:12, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Then what is the number of anime episode?-- :::::Episode 203.--Cerez365™ 15:07, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I saw that episode in japanese, but no one in that episode said that. Even 3rd Hokage. He just says about her in japanese, "kono sato kitteno genjutsu tsukai(この里 切っての 幻術使い)". It means "this village's No. 1 genjutsu user." :::::::Hm, I'll ask Shounensuki about translating what the Third said, because according to subtitles he said "occasionally there are untrained genjutsu users that come to the village, just as you did."--Cerez365™ 19:11, August 12, 2011 (UTC) From Shounen's translation, he said: " " Shounen also noted that there was nothing said about her being from another village. As I can't remember it being said anywhere else, i'm going to remove the information from her article.--Cerez365™ 16:39, August 13, 2011 (UTC) giving birth in the anime invasion pain, she still pregnant, but at the shikamaru thinking her baby was born before konoha is being atack--Jumpjet (talk) 13:52, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Not necessarily, they could have rebuilt part of the village by now, or they could be elsewhere. Omnibender - Talk - 17:00, April 24, 2011 (UTC) uh yeah, you probably maybe right. thanks --Jumpjet (talk) 09:44, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Yin Release Since she is a genjutsu expert and can use powerful genjutsu, does that mean she has Yin Release Chakra Nature? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 19:13, July 20, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :We should wait for a proper explantation. A discussion is going on here.--''Deva '' 19:17, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Image Forum:Infobox_Image I suggested a new image for Kurenai. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 07:50, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :I personally prefer the one there currently. Though she looks a bit "intense" there's a lot more detailing in her face.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:42, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree with Cerez, the current one is fine. --Speysider (Talk Page) 12:32, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I know it's quite better but (No erase this) Yeah Cerez, that's why I suggested this. It's too close, the forehead protector is in a bad angle. Besides, in my image her face is quite clean. Didn't you guys said we shouldn't have too close images (at first I'm preferring closeness haha)? —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 12:36, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's true. I hate how people swap and change their choices between the articles. --Speysider (Talk Page) 12:46, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh my gosh I think you're referring to how indxcv (indecisive) I am. Nevermind the suggestion up there, though. We should have a talk about the image, what kind of image we're using, I'm getting confused. I don't like too close, I like image that shows their entire head. Some articles have too-close images, some have far (example being Naruto's). So what do you think? —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 12:51, April 16, 2012 (UTC) This is why I'd very much prefer to avoid these requests. But if you do, it's taken as consent... # I personally believe there's nothing wrong with the image in the infobox. No it isn't "too close" I believe you people are taking "too close" to mean that the free space between the image. Why switch an eye-level image with one where you have to be looking up at her? # I personally also believe that there is less details in Kurenai's face- I never said anything about it being clean (the signature Yūhi eyes for example are much more detailed currently) and as for forehead protector angle (what is that anyway?) since when is the position or visibility of forehead protectors been an important issue? # I also personally believe that people that live in glass houses, shouldn't throw stones. I'm not too sure why the sudden upsurge to change every infobox image but let it die...--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:07, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Haha lol you have a point regarding Yuhi eyes. So nevermind. Yeah I know you're not talking about the clean part, at least. Till I find characters that needs an image change. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 13:25, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :@Cerez I think it's because I started by making small suggestions on some pages and then other users have decided to copycat me. --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:53, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::@Cerez, yeah I know that (the third one). @Speysider, that's not being the copycat rather helping. I personally think... was something harsh, though. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 15:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :::@Indxcv I didn't state you specifically, not sure what your on about. --Speysider (Talk Page) 15:58, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::I misunderstood it.(NO Erase this) I'm not also specifying that it's me you're talking about. BTW honestly, who are you talking about the copycat thing? —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 02:14, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Genjutsu Reversal Shouldn't kurenai's reversing of an enemies genjutsu be made into an article. i think that its unique enought to be made into one what about the rest of you? (talk) 08:09, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Nope, it isn't vast I'm not sure who's doing it but someone keeps reversing the changes on this line, specifically: "But, her skill with genjutsu is so vast that it is said to rival even those of Itachi Uchiha.10" The source is a databook page which specifically says "during a confrontation with Itachi, both of their B-ranked genjutsu rivaled each other". The databook does NOT say her genjutsu overall RIVALS Itachi's. The current line is an exaggeration and feels like a total misquote ("...it is said..."). I made generous edits to fix that but it got reversed. I'll stop bothering this page but we should have accurate information. Nexus32 (talk) 13:48, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I have noticed some individuals reverting even good edits sometimes.--Elveonora (talk) 14:23, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :If it's all the same to you, a source that others could see would be better than us just taking your word for it because to be honest, you aren't reputed enough here to change something we believe to be from a databook just because you put a sentence in a quotations.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:27, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Kurenai's ring Made a minor modification to the ring information in the trivia section. The ring is first visible when Kurenai is shown watering flowers and worrying about Asuma. I believe it's at the beginning of episode 80. At any rate, this was shown before she was revealed to be pregnant. :Asuma obviously liked it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:23, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Sarutobi Clan Considering that Kurenai married Asuma, doesn't that mean she is now a member of his clan? Mito Uzumaki married Hashirama yet kept her maiden name. Steveo920, 10:59, February 22, 2013 :Except Kurenai never married Asuma. He just got her pregnant. Maybe they intended to get married, but I don't recall someone ever saying they actually got married. Omnibender - Talk - 16:17, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Does she wear a wedding ring? I might or might not be recalling something like that ._.--Elveonora (talk) 19:08, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :I don't recall seeing her wearing one. Omnibender - Talk - 20:21, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Wait, the above topic mentions a ring, perhaps they were already taken pre-timeskip ?--Elveonora (talk) 23:12, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, a ring was shown at one point. It is likely that they got married, but just as unlikely (though we can hope). She can only be a Sarutobi, once it is revealed that they had in fact been married.--01:04, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Ring was shown in the manga chapter "King". Very obvious. Chapter number please?--Elveonora (talk) 19:12, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Part II pic? Schall we give her a Part 2 pic aswell? she have changed some (hairstyle, clothes etc.), given the discussion that have been made in the forum. --Kasan94 (talk) 15:10, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :If by change you mean she took of her headband and wearing loose clothing. In short, no she didn't change enough to warrant another picture.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:39, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Most of the adult shinobi in the series don't need an additional image as they don't really change. The people that would need a Part II image are most of the younger ones (Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru etc) --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 16:26, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: Alright, just making sure. --Kasan94 (talk) 16:36, September 9, 2013 (UTC)